Pinoy Butthurt
A pinoy butthurt is basically a butthurt who happens to be Filipino. Among the butthurts of the world, the Filipino is number one. MABUHAY ANG PILIPINAS! Butthurtological Evidence philippine-defense-squad.txt v 0.1 This text file seeks to become a comprehensive listing of all instances of times when Filipinos overreact to criticism (both deserved and undeserved) by descending upon the subject like a swarm of angry bees and inflicting their wrath through letters, blogs, Photoshop contests, and other zany means of reaction. Anyone who figures out how to contact me is welcome to contribute. * the spoon incident in Canada, which really turned out to be the fault of the boy; * former Chief Justice Isagani Cruz's comments against gays; * Art Bell's racist comments against Pinoys, actually a hoax * Digital Pinay incident * Filipinos getting angry over the Faye Nicole San Juan incident, which later turned out to be a hoax * the Subic Rape Case * Claire Danes goes to the Philippines; gets declared persona non grata after making a few remarks that some people didn't like hearing * Americans go to Jollibee and get flamed by a thousand angry Pinoys who can't bear the thought that other cultures might be weirded out by other cultures * Malu Fernandez receives flames and death threats after putting her foot in her mouth--she then resigns from her job due to the wrath of the blogosphere * "Young Radicals" Google bomb Gloria Arroyo's website so that it is returned upon searching for "sinungaling" * Government files diplomatic protest with Spain after discovering a snack food called "Filipinos" * Tommy Hilfiger and the racist remarks which he never actually made * Freshman writes up a long rant about the Ateneo de Manila University following her experiences at the orientation seminar--not only do people eventually force her to lock/take down her online presence, but internet detectives manage to find and post her name and personal info. * Desperate Housewives character says "I want to make sure her degree isn't from some med school in the Philippines". Batten the hatches! Alert the Philippine internet! Not only did Filipinos complain, but some even wanted the writers to add lines in the next episode talking about how awesome Philippine doctors are. * Inquirer inaccurately reports that Malacanang tells people to forget EDSA II. Bloggers furious. * Flor Contemplacion--Filipina maid convicted of murder in Singapore. The government tries to get her sent here instead. They fail, she gets executed, and for some reason, is suddenly hailed as a modern day Philippine hero despite her innocence never being proven (let me add that the only two witnesses to her innocence were Filipino). She even gets a movie about her. * Sarah Balabagan--Yet another Filipina maid convicted of murder, this time in the United Arab Emirates. The government this time is successful in getting her sentence commuted. When she gets home, she not only gets her own movie like Flor before her, but she even managed to launch her own SINGING CAREER. * Overseas worker May Vecina murders her employer's youngest son and attempts to murder his two siblings. Government spends time and resources attempting to seek clemency, even going so far as to have the vice president seek a personal appeal from the Emir. Because she's a victim in all this. * Same with Marilou Renario, who killed her employer. Some articles written about her go on for paragraphs about what a good person she is, then in the very last sentence mention that she's a murderer but who cares about that. * The Philippines pulled out of Iraq to save some random guy. * More whining about TV shows--Filipinos outraged over Filipino character with negative values on BBC comedy. * Obama, freshly elected, is unable to respond immediately to Gloria's congratulatory phone call. Somehow, this is the same as a "snub". * Following much uproar over the VFA because of an alleged rape by Daniel Smith, most of the VFA critics are now left with egg on their faces following Nicole's confession that it was consensual after all. * HK Magazine columnist Chip Tsao refers to the Philippines as "a nation of servants". Tons of angry Filipinos eventually force him to make a public apology before Philippine officials. You'd think that would be enough for us, but the spokesperson for the Department of Foreign Affairs made a point of noting that Chip Tsao did not pledge to not do it again. Seriously? * Saw this one coming. Ebert blogged that he hated Brillante Mendoza's "Kinatay". As I type this, the squad is rabidly attacking Ebert and other critics for dissing THE COUNTRY. Ebert writes: "Never before have I received feedback confusing a negative review of a film with a negative review of a country." * Alec Baldwin offhandedly remarks that he plans to get a Filipina or Russian mail-order bride. Philippine consulate demands an apology, telling him how ignorant he is of Filipino laws against mail order brides. I guess the Russians are not patriotic enough about their country to care? * Actor William Smith on the movie "The Losers": "We shot this in the Philippines. It was a marvelous experience. Everybody was so nice to us, all the people there. But a few of the Filipinos were kind of weird, man. They can be nice to you, but if you insult them, they'll pull a gun on you and shoot you. Our assistant director got shot and nobody ever knew who shot him. They hit him in the shoulder from far away." * Some Filipina in Dubai posts that the Philippines is full of sinners and deserves the typhoon it got. Some Filipinoes in the Philippines bombard her with hate mail, create a Facebook hate group, and petition to get her declared persona non grata. * Adam Carolla is the latest addition to the Filipino hit list; due to a slew of derogatory remarks he made about the country. Someone tell me if antagonism is his gimmick because I strongly suspect that Filipinos are being huge drama queens again. * VP of Philippines goes to China to attempt to rescue death-sentenced drug mule. People act as though this person is some kind of hero. * America's Miss Earth representative talks trash about the Philippines. Filipinos' responses include multiple rape threats. THANKS GUYS! * Filipinos all mad after Taylor Kitsch (mistakenly) implied that a bribe for his iPhone had taken place in NAIA. This did turn out to have happened in Indonesia, but I don't see how one anecdote about something that happened (and probably happens a lot!) in the Philippines is somehow offensive to it. * Boy Abunda seems to have taken offense at Bourne Supremacy director's comment that he chose Manila for filming because "It's just so colorful and ugly and gritty and raw and stinky and crowded" * Lucy Liu comments that she works out indoors because a tan would make her look "a little Filipino". For some reason, people are offended by this. * Many Ateneans set a sterling example by forwarding a blog entry by Tracy Borres, who hated her immersion, and labelling the email "Tracy Borres: Kill her?" * It's that time of the month again! More shaming from the internet on some lady who screamed at a security guard and got a Youtube video of her uploaded. I have no idea what "amalayer" is but that's the new catchphrase. * Predictably, Filipinos have gotten mad at Mexicans, in part because Pacquiao's wife was allegedly being bullied on social media, and, I'm sure, also because Manny lost his fight against Marquez. Several Mexican sites have been hacked, and messages such as "suffer like Pacquiao’s wife" were left. * And not long after that, Filipinos rage against Justin Bieber for making fun of Manny during the fight. Comes complete with hashtag #RespectThePhilippinesBieber. One lawmaker is even trying to get Bieber declared--you guessed it--persona non grata. * Filipino basketball player irks lots of people by tweeting that the Azkals football game was boring! Fortunately this is just a tweet barrage and nothing more, but it's still dumb. * Dan Brown's latest novel discusses Manila and refers to it as the "gates of hell". He fails to discuss the amounts of butthurt that Filipinos feel when someone describes their country negatively--such as the MMDA's angry letter to Dan. * BBC has a comedy show where someone jokes that their products are tested on Filipino children. I see good things in the future. * Pacific Rim depicts a pile of monster excrement in Manila. As usual, butthurt Filipinos asking why we are literally the dumping ground of the world. * Iran wins a basketball game against the Philippines. This isn't even an attempt to disrespect Filipinos and yet there are so many butthurt Filipinos saying mean things on the page of Iran's star player. Also, proving that they can't even keep their stereotypes straight, they keep posting "terrorists win!" * The Daily Show showed a picture of Cory Aquino with the word "slut" written on the photo. Hilarious that people got so mad over it when they clearly hadn't even seen the segment, in which it was clear that the object of ridicule wasn't Cory but the character that couldn't appreciate her. Source And then there's this Washington Post article about the most and least emotional countries in the world . Guess what? :) Category:BHP terms